The present invention relates to a hydraulic automotive vehicle brake system with brake slip control and automatic brake management for active brake operations such as traction control and driving dynamics control.
German patent No. 42 32 311 discloses a hydraulic automotive vehicle brake system with anti-lock control which, in addition, includes automatic brake management for driving dynamics control to improve the vehicle tracking behavior. Special provisions must be made for driving dynamics control or traction slip control in order to have a prompt pressure fluid supply for brake management provided by a pump. Among others, the provisions include the arrangement of a pressure sensor at the pressure fluid conduit extending from the braking pressure generator, with a view to sensing the pilot pressure that is generated by the driver in the braking pressure generator.
A design variation relating to the arrangement of the pressure sensor on a special precharging device is shown in the journal ATZ, 96th edition, No. 11, on page 687. Generally, a complicated cable connection to the electronic control unit is required due to the positioning of the pressure sensor on the housing of the so-called charging piston unit.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic automotive vehicle brake system with brake slip control and automatic brake management for traction control and/or driving dynamics control so that the pressure sensor can be mounted, by relatively reduced structural efforts, in a way being protected against external influences and electrically connectable to the electronic control unit in a virtually reliable fashion.